


makin' heads turn, can't stop looking at you

by greedytongue (ohboylondon)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Grinding, Louis in Panties, M/M, Underage - Freeform, because twinky little louis dirty talking is the best, harry's in love, is that a tag yet, shitty ending, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohboylondon/pseuds/greedytongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he's staring again, he knows it, but something about louis' plump ass covered in lace has him panting from down the hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	makin' heads turn, can't stop looking at you

**Author's Note:**

> "i own one direction," lies the girl hunched over her computer at 3 am, "and they all fuck. all the time. swear it."
> 
> haha instead of writing stuff i should be, i'm writing louis in panties in the middle of the night bc it's my favorite thing.
> 
> [so i seen this and just had to](http://ftlouis.tumblr.com/post/68124214539)
> 
> panties panties panties fuck
> 
> harry's 14, louis' like 17? idfk. underage, i guess.
> 
> i totally used lyrics from little black dress by the boys, oh.
> 
> unedited.

he's staring again, he knows it, but something about louis' plump ass covered in lace has him panting from down the hall.

it isn't the first time harry's walked by and taken a glance down the hall to find the door wide open and a certain babysitter changing out of plain, boring boxer briefs to hip clinging, cock hugging, intricately designed little knickers.

but he isn't complaining when louis seems to not even notice he's there, instead continues to toy with the elastics and pose in the full length mirror. in fact, he fucking loves it. loves the way the pale frills contrast to louis' tan skin, how they never quite cover the entirety of his ass cheeks, but always manage to conceal louis' tucked cock. sweet, sweet torture.

  
  
  
  
  


louis' kissing the top of his head when he pulls out his homework, murmuring something about changing out of his sweaty practice clothes.

sometimes, when harry's letting his mind wander as he states at his ceiling late at night, his sleep-riddled brain taunts him with ideas that louis actually, genuinely cares for him. that every whisper and soft touches aren't because he feels sorry for harry, because his mum is never home, always out drinking with her girlfriends or partying with boys not much older than louis.

but reality hits him like a ton of bricks when he wakes to a pissy mum popping pills with her morning drink. of course it's just out of pity.

now isn't the time for depressing thoughts, though. harry pushes those back for later tonight, when louis' dropped him off and left with a kiss to his cheek, a promise of tomorrow, when he's hidden away in his own bed to think.

he picks up a worksheet, signs his name at the top, and drops his pencil on the table when he hears the tell tale squeal of louis' bedroom door opening. with sneaky steps, harry peeks out the kitchen and down the hall to find:

nothing.

louis isn't in front of the mirror as he usually is when he changes. the room looks empty. he can see most of the bed, the row of fluffy slippers beside that, and he sees the mirror. nothing's in the reflection, just a shut closet door.

harry sighs a little, frowning. part of him thinks it's a bad idea, but the other is curious, urging him to walk the ten feet into louis' room. and he's only fourteen, his mind is filled with questions of where's louis, what's louis doing, why isn't he in panties.

he gets to the end of the hall and peeks his head inside, confirming his suspicions of louis' room being empty. harry huffs out a dramatic breath, pouting just a tad as he steps fully into the room. up until now, he's never even seen his full room. and even with the part that he could, all he could focus on was louis' ass, so..

the room is a pale blue, like his eyes, but not as vibrant. there's a couple posters of bands he doesn't know, a framed picture of louis and some tan, shirtless boy beside him on the dresser, but his favorite thing to look at, to run his fingers along the printed fabric, is the flimsy little knickers laid out on the perfectly made bed. they're baby pink with frills around the hips, a tiny, shimmery bow on the front.

"pretty, huh?"

harry jumps forty-fucking-feet, whipping around quickly to find louis leaning casually in the door frame, with sheer black stockings, lace tight around his upper thigh, and transparent black panties, the same design of lace around his waist and legs. his top was bare, showing off his barely toned body, the slight pudge of his tummy making harry's toes curl into the carpet.

he still hasn't said a word- still speechless, fish-mouthing at louis because what is there to say? 'sorry i was creeping in your bedroom, i thought you'd be dancing in your panties by now.'

louis' laughter makes his chest clench uncomfortably with unease, embarrassment. his cheeks pink when louis steps closer. and harry can't breathe properly when he feels a light touch on his hand that's lying limply at his side.

"hey, bud," louis' soft voice rings through his ears but all he can focus on is his own feet, not louis' sheer-covered ones and most certainly not the not-concealed-at-all cock only a foot away from him. nope. "did you need something?"

"i- i, um. no. no, i- erm, no."

he's stuttering and louis still laughing at him, he can hear it, and he expects a teasing look when louis' putting two fingers under his chin and tilting his face up, but he's met with something akin to fond and sweet and it makes his blood boil in the most pleasant way.

"see something you like, then?" he feels louis' breath washing over him, the minty freshness making him shiver.

harry almost whimpers out a weak no but his entire thought process is completely fucked when he shoved hard, falling backwards onto the bed. louis slowly crawls over him on all fours, effectively pinning him down with hands on either side of his head and knees by his hips. "took too long to fuckin' answer, haz."

louis kisses him then, presses their lips together softly. no tongue, teeth, earth shattering, cataclysmic feelings stemming from those thin, bubblegum pink lips on his own. it's nice, sweet, makes harry feel warm inside as his hands lay uselessly at his side, but his neck is craned up so far to keep louis close; afraid that he'll pull away and this will never happen again.

they kiss for a while, harry's labored oh-my-god-i'm-being-kissed-what-the-fuck breathing being the only loud sound in the room, until nimble fingers flick open the button on his jeans and the lips pull apart from his own, instead finding a place beneath his jaw and sucking a light love bite.

then the weight is lifted off of him, completely gone, and harry opens his eyes as he gets up on shaky legs. "jeans. off." louis demands strongly; harry complies like obedient boy he is, quickly standing up right and ripping his jeans off, and also his shirt when louis' mutters a 'that too.'

harry's painfully aware of how hard he is as he slowly crawls on all fours to between louis' thighs, and louis lying back on the bed with a smirk as he lies open and willing, looking hot as fuck with his cock tucked to the side in those sheer panties. they're close, too, breath mingling with each other. they've switched positions, with his hands by louis' head and he's between louis' legs but he knows that louis' the one who's leading, and that thought makes harry whimper.

"so hard for me, hazza," louis praises quietly in his ear, stroking a thumb down the length of harry's dick, and harry shivers, "got worked up so quickly. i'd love to have you bury your dick in my cunt, fuck me so hard i can't even walk. feel you for days," harry literally wants to cry.

small palms cup his ass and pull him forward, letting his clothed dick rub up against louis' lace covered balls. harry moans, louis sighs with a grin, and harry's toes curl when the feeling happens again but firmer, being shoved up against louis, letting the rhythm start so he's helping with every thrust of his hips.

soon his chest is seizing as louis' words start up again, naughty words being whispered in his ear like an innocent secret shared between two mates, and not one between lovers. "i'd suck you off first," louis sounds breathless himself as they grind against each other, harry's cock nudging against louis' own, "take you all the way down, just deep throat you like a champ." harry is seriously going to die.

"let you come on my face. i'd swallow it, too, then open myself up on my fingers." harry has to dig his nails into the bed, suck his lip into his mouth and close his eyes to keep from coming in his pants. "i'd make you watch me sink my fingers inside, get myself all nice and slick for you," louis bites his cheek and that shouldn't turn him on so much but it does.

"i've got such a pretty pussy, harry," louis arches his back and their chests are flush together, there's still strong hands on his bum and pushing them closer, harder together. "bet you wanna fuck my tight cunt. you'd come right then, with your little baby cock, huh? fill me up?"

he wants to protest, say that he's quite fucking hung for being only fourteen, he's compared with liam and niall and they all agree he's the biggest, but he can't get over the words being whispered in his ear. filthy words that bring him closer and closer.

"god, harry, look at yourself. humping a boy in lingerie. does this really get you off?" louis' teeth nip at his ear, scrape down his neck, and bite on a soft spot to make a mark.

"yeah, yeah. you make me come, lou, you're so pretty." harry's mumbling, he knows, but it's like he's so far gone he can't control his words.

louis' legs wrap around harry's thighs and pulls him impossibly closer with every little shove of their hips. "c'mon, baby. mess your pants like the little boy you are. show me how hard i make you come."

he barely lasts the words before he's shooting in his boxers, his thighs stuttering as louis slows their grinding, head dropping between his shoulders as his lips drop open in an empty moan. his fingers grip the bed sheets beside louis' head, lets the euphoria wash over him in waves.

harry feels louis' hands leave his ass but grab his cock through his boxers instead, feels the pad of his thumb rubbing over the wet tip, feels his other fingers slowly sliding his boxers down enough to free his dick.

the wet patch in his boxers makes him blush hard, but louis has two fingers holding the tip of his cock, pinching so hard that it hurts, he's got tears in his eyes, but he bites his lip to keep from saying anything. instead he leans his weight on one hand, then wraps the other around one of louis' ankles, feeling the smooth fabric covering his skin.

louis hums, "harry, yeah," and releases his dick to grab his own cock, strokes up once. his other hand reaches for harry's at his ankle and slowly slides it up his calf, and louis sinks his nails into harry's hand as harry goes down and back up, to his thigh, repeating over and over.

harry chokes when louis does come, after a couple dry tugs of his pretty cock, all tucked away in his knickers, and can't help but stare as louis shoots through the sheer fabric and onto his tummy, leaving a pool of come as he stroke himself. louis' entire body tenses as he does, a high whine leaving his lips; harry wants to record it and listen to it for every wank he'll ever have again.

it's a couple minutes before louis gently tucks harry back into his boxers, and harry whispers a thank you and gets a kiss on the forehead in return.

**Author's Note:**

> so.. that was a thing.


End file.
